


The Fourth Night

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Those Nights [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifier - Freeform, SFW DDLB, completely nonsexual, ddlb, pull-ups, regression space, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: Jackson and Nathan have to go back to school today, but it’s fine because they still have so much room for fluff.





	The Fourth Night

The feeling of waking up in Nathan's arms the next morning was probably as close to heaven as I'll ever be able to get. His strong arms wrapped around my torso, his face buried in the back of my neck. I could feel his soft, steady breaths fanning over my neck, and I sighed in content as I snuggled further back into him. A quick glance at the clock shattered the peaceful atmosphere, however, as I realized that my alarm for school would go off in a mere five minutes. 

'So much for enjoying this moment,' I sighed internally.

   As much as I hated to do it, I reached behind me and gently patted Nathan's shoulder, waiting for the tell-tale groan of consciousness. Once it came, I whispered to him that it was time to wake up for school. He cursed quietly and sat up, stretching his arms over his head and yawning tiredly. 

"Don't repeat that word, Jackson." I rolled my eyes and nodded, not bothering to tell him that I say worse than that on a daily basis.

We both stood up from bed after my alarm sounded, and I pressed the snooze button before moving towards my bedroom door.

"You go ahead and shower; I'm going to go see if you can borrow some clothes from Julian." Nathan nodded and shuffled into the en suite, and I heard the shower turn on before I exited the room. 

The wooden floors were cold against my feet, so I rushed as quickly as I could to Julian's room. He was awake, though barely, so I told him I was going to borrow some clothes to give to Nathan. Immediately, he bolted up from his spot in bed and marched over to me like a man on a mission (Hamilton reference, anyone?). Julian's eyes were blazing as he spoke next.

"Why does he need to borrow clothes, huh? What happened to his?" I knew he was taking this the wrong way because he was half-asleep literally twenty seconds ago, but I couldn't stop the deadpan expression from washing over my face as I looked through his closet for a suitable outfit.

"His clothes were dirty, Jules. He didn't bring anything to wear today, and I wasn't going to make him wear dirty clothes." Julian must have realized how dumb he sounded before, because he rubbed his neck sheepishly before backing off.

In the end, I selected a simple v-neck and some faded blue jeans from Julian's closet. I thanked him for the clothes and hastily made my way back to my own room, cracking the door to the en suite open just enough to set the clothes on the counter. I closed it once again and went to pick out my own clothing for school, killing time on my phone until Nathan came out of the restroom, fully-dressed and looking hella fine.

I must admit that I stared for just a bit too long, making him chuckle. He self-consciously rubbed his arm with his hand, asking if he looked okay for school and thanking me for getting him clothes. I affirmed that yes, he did look "okay" for school, and assured him that it was no problem. 

I quickly realized that I had yet to shower, so I ran into the bathroom with my clothes and turned on the shower once again, hopping in carefully and doing a quick full-body wash before shampooing and conditioning my hair. I couldn't stay in for long, so I got out and dried myself off with a towel, running it through of my hair and making it stick up in all directions. Usually, I would take the time to style it, but I knew Nathan and I needed to be getting to school before too long, and didn't want to make him wait on me forever; I settled for a run-through my hair with my hands, but packed a comb in my bag for later use if needed. 

After dressing myself, I went into my room and met Nathan, telling him I was ready to go. He wasn't huge on me skipping breakfast, but I assured him that we could stop somewhere on the way for me to buy something. With that out of the way, we walked downstairs and said goodbye to my parents and siblings. 

I grabbed my bag and went out to his car. He followed, and for a moment I freaked out because I realized he didn't have his backpack, but once he unlocked his car, I saw his bag sitting in the backseat. 

"I always keep it in there unless I know I have homework." He smiled as he noticed me staring at the bag with relief. I just nodded before he pulled out of the driveway, then raced off towards school (going the speed limit, though, because Nathan would never endanger me knowingly).

———————————————

Arriving at the school with a tummy full of McDonalds, I stepped out of the car and went around to the driver's side as Nathan got out. We walked into the building together with joined hands, but soon separated to find our friends. He gave me a peck on the cheek before he went down a side hallway, telling me he would see me at lunch and that he loves me.

My friends and I met up in the courtyard that morning, each of us talking about our weekends before the bell rang. I kept to myself the parts about me regressing, as the group didn't know yet, but enthusiastically talked about Nathan's visit. 

I gushed on about him for a while, and about how well the meeting between him and my family went. Bless my friend's hearts, as even though anyone in earshot could tell they couldn't understand what I was saying with how fast I was speaking, they were still trying their best to listen. Occasionally, they would ask specific questions about the night, which I would answer with a grin. 

All too soon, the warning bell signaled, informing us that it was time for class to begin. I groaned, as did the other students in the courtyard. It wasn't that I minded school, because I actually quite enjoyed it, but I was not ready to split up from my group. Begrudgingly, we went to our first classes.

Unsurprisingly, the classes were somewhat boring and repetitive, so I found myself zoning out during the lectures. Each time I caught myself, I realized my mind had wandered off to thoughts of Nathan. I was eager to see him at lunch. I was even more eager for him to meet my friends—that's right, he still hadn't met my friends. Although some of them shared classes with one another, they had never really talked before. All the group had to go off of was my description of Nathan ("amazing," and "the most perfect person you could ever meet"), and the stories I had told about him up to this point. 

'Lunch will definitely be interesting,' I thought to myself as I got to work on an assignment my teacher had handed out.

—————————————

   I was certainly right about lunch. 

   Nathan had managed to convince the principal to switch his lunch period so that he could eat with me. It was the first time Nathan would get to meet my friends, and I was eagerly awaiting their reactions. The moment Nathan and I strolled into the cafeteria, hand in hand, my friends immediately began freaking out. They were so excited to meet him that they didn't even wait for us to reach the table before bombarding him with questions about himself. Among my favorites were:

"How long have you been crushing on our boy Jackson?"

"Do you even understand how often this guy talks about you?" (that one earned Tyler a punch to the arm)

   And of course, who could forget-

"Would you help me with my math homework?"

   It went far better than expected, looking back on it, but it didn't take away from my embarrassment on my friend's behalves. Still, Nathan handled it like a champ. He answered every question honestly, and even helped Jesse with his homework. That was the end of it. The rest of lunch was spent making casual conversation, Nathan's hand tracing circles on the palm of my hand as I finished my food. 

   The bell rang again for class, and all of the students scurried to their classes like rats to a block of cheese. I said goodbye to Nathan and walked down the hall to our next class with Tyler as he commented on how "pure and innocent" my relationship with Nathan was.

——————————————

   The rest of my classes passed by quickly, and the final bell rang before I knew it. I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran out to meet Nathan at his locker. He was stood there with his friends, and all of them waved at me as I stumbled over to them. Nathan automatically reached for my hand and took it, ruffling my hair with his other one. He gave me a peck on the forehead as I leaned into him, his friends fawning over us.

   They asked me how my day was, to which I told them it was normal. They nodded and said their goodbyes, wishing us luck on the upcoming exam in History. Nathan and I lingered at the lockers as he pulled his bag out, gathering his textbooks and stuffing them in his bag. After he gathered his supplies, we sauntered towards his car and got in.

   The drive home was comfortably quiet, a peaceful feeling washing over me as I watched the cars and trees fly by. I hadn't even registered that we had arrived at my house until Nathan lightly tapped me on the arm. 

   I turned to face him with a spaced out look on my face, feeling the beginnings of headspace at the edge of my mind. He smiled affectionately at me and ruffled my hair yet again, a blush dusting my cheeks as I giggled. 

"You are so incredibly adorable, you know that? I'm so lucky to have you, little guy." He pulled me in for a hug, and I nuzzled into him. He made me feel safe, and my regression headspace began to shine through more than my normal one.

   After a few moments, we pulled away. He unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, opening my door for me and taking my hand as he led me to my front door. He gave me one more hug and told me to be well-behaved before assuring me that we would talk later. He stayed on the porch until I was safely inside, and then meandered back to his car. As he pulled out, my small side began to dissipate slowly. 

   With Nathan's words in mind, I went upstairs and began working on my homework.

—————————————

      Noah and Julian got home shortly after I did, and were soon followed by our parents. I was so busy with homework that I didn't stop to talk to them for long, only greeting them and briefly asking them about their days before getting back to work. Hours had passed at this point, and I had just managed to finish my last assignment.

"Boys, dinner!" My dad shouted from downstairs.

   It was silent for a moment before a herd of wild bulls—my brothers and I—came thundering down the steps, two at a time. We raced to the table and piled up our plates, going to town on the spaghetti our parents had prepared for us. We were anything but civilized, far different from our parents. They stared at us with slight disbelief as Noah cleared his plate within minutes, sitting there and carefully twirling the fork to get the spaghetti noodles to make less of a mess. We were animals, and my parents wondered how we could have come from their loins.

   After completely ravaging our dinners, we talked to our parents about our days and asked about theirs. Turns out, mom had a sucky day.  
We decided that family game night would improve her mood, so we set up Exploding Kittens at the dining room table and played a few rounds before we noticed her yawn.

   Calling it a night, the five of us went our separate ways and closed ourselves off in our rooms for the night. It was only 8:30, but I felt relieved to lay down and give my mind a rest. I got comfortable in my pajamas after a bit, then layed in bed and read an age regression story for about half an hour. After a while, I got lonely. I wanted to talk to Nathan.

   I switched tabs to my messages, and texted Nathan to ask if we could call—I wanted to hear his voice, as clingy as that sounds. He was quick to respond.

Nathan🙈: I'll do you one better—wanna call on Skype?

You: Frickin yes I want to Skype—yikes, I mean that sounds good.

Nathan🙈: You're so cute, baby boy! I'm calling now, ready?

You: I was born ready.

   Nathan's contact popped up on my screen as the phone rang, and I hastily answered it. His face lit up my phone screen, and his automatic smile melted me to the core of my soul. His voice was so refreshing, even if I had heard it only a few hours earlier.

"Hi, Jacky. How was your night?" He moved around and seemed to be climbing into bed, getting comfy and resting his head on his arm. 

"It was good. I did all of my homework, then had dinner with my family—we even played Exploding Kittens because mom had a bad day!" 

"You're such a good boy for getting your work done, Jackson! It was very nice of you guys to play that game with her; I'm sure it made her whole day." I blushed brightly at the praise and wiggled in my spot. 

   He spotted my wiggle and cooed at me, making any doubts of me being small slip away. I was tiny, and I wanted Daddy's attention. I wondered how he could so easily make me slip, but chalked it up to magic and his natural instincts. 

   Unknowingly, I had started chewing on my fingers. I didn't realize until Daddy gently but sternly called my name. I looked up at him in confusion and he rose an eyebrow in amusement.

"We don't chew our fingers, little one. Go get your teethers, please, buddy." I nodded fervently and went to my room, pulling out my box of "small stuff" and carrying it to my bed. 

   I pulled my favorite teething toy out of the box and chewed on it, watching as Daddy smiled widely at me and praised me for following directions. I slipped further and began babbling incoherently, but Daddy nodded along like he could understand me. 

   I pulled out my dinosaur stuffie (Rex) next, as well as a rattling plushie. I shook the rattle excitedly as I looked at Daddy. His expression reminded me of the one my dad gives to my mom—the one that conveys infinite amounts of love and patience. It made me squeak and hide my face behind Rex's soft body, which made Daddy coo more.

   Eventually, I got tired and yawned, rubbing my eyes to keep myself awake. I had long since switched out my teething toy for a glow-in-the-dark paci, and was now laying down under the covers, my face partially hidden behind the mound of blankies. Daddy smiled sweetly at me and I beamed behind my paci.

"Okay, I believe that it's bedtime for tiny boys." I whined in protest, but he just fondly shushed me.

"Jacky, I need you to go brush your teeth and potty before bed, okay? And don't forget to put on a pull-up, just in case." His reminder made my face heat up, but I complied. 

   I left my phone on the bed while I went potty and got a pull-up on like he told me to, then grabbed the phone again. I brought him with me this time as I brushed my teeth all by myself, being encouraged the entire time. Once I was done, Daddy told me to show him the top of the pull-up that I picked out to make sure that I followed instructions, so I did. I shyly told him that it was an Iron Man one, and he grinned proudly.

"Such a big boy! You followed my instructions perfectly, huh?" I bounced my way back to bed, making a small sound of agreement.

"But Dada, I not a big boy. Am tiny, remember?" 

"Oh yes baby, the tiniest! You're the most precious to me, too." I covered my face again, embarrassed but indescribably happy.

   Once I was finally settled in bed, I turned my lamp off and flooded the room in darkness; it would have been scary if it weren't for my nightlight in the corner and Daddy on the phone. He reassured me that he was still there and that I was safe, and I closed my eyes. He surprised me by beginning to read my favorite bedtime story for me.

   His soft, calming voice lulled me closer to sleep. I could hardly concentrate on the words he was speaking, just how they sounded coming from him. 

   My thoughts wandered again as he read, and I couldn't help but think about how lucky I was to have Nathan in my life. As I listened to the sound of his voice echoing through the silent room, I sucked contently on my paci, and drifted off to sleep peacefully.

"...And they all lived happily ever after—the end. Goodnight, little buddy. I love you so much more than I can show. Have the sweetest of dreams, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I apologize that it took so long to update this series!


End file.
